Neko?
by Lilindha.thedarkpurple
Summary: Chapter 3 update. Mizukawa Miu. Gadis pecinta music yang tak sengaja memungut seekor kucing yang sekarat di jalanan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau si kucing a.k.a Akashi Seijuro memiliki sifat sadis serta psikopat. Akan jadi apa kehidupan Miu untuk kedepannya? Warning: Akashi neko x Oc (Again?), bad summary, OOC, full Typo, geje, abal bin abil(?).
1. Chapter 1

**Neko?**

**Summary:**

Dihari itu, dimenit itu, didetik itu, aku menemukanmu di tengah derasnya hujan salju yang lebat. Didalam dinginnya salju dengan suhu minus di bawah no, kau terbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di jalan. Warning: Akashi neko x Oc (Again?), OOC, full Typo, geje, abal bin abil(?)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

Genre : romance/Drama.

Hai ketemu lagi dengan saya, . dan di sini saya menyajikan pairing Oc (lagi) dan entah kenapa saya jadi suka dengan si emperor (Akashi), ah, mungkin karena saya terpengaruh dengan fic-fic yang lain. Tapi chara yang lain aku juga suka kok. :D **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

Seorang gadis bersurai perak berjalan sambil mengeratkan jaketnya erat-erat di tubuh. Napasnya mengeluarkan uap putih. Sementara telinganya membeku dan mati rasa. Dia bahkan tidak dapat bernapas secara normal. Salju turun tanpa henti sampai nyaris memenuhi jalan raya. Dimana-mana yang terlihat hanyalah kapas-kapas putih yang melayang-layang di udara.

Dulu, ketika kecil, salju selalu membuatnya terpesona. Dingin yang dirasakannya tidak dapat mengacuhkan rasa kagumnya pada pemandangan putih di sekelilingnya. Berjalan, berlari, bermain dilakukannya tanpa perduli dengan suhu minus yang dirasakannya. Salah satu kegiatan istimewa yang ia lakukan adalah mendongak ke langit, membuka mulut lebar-lebar, dan menatap salju menari-nari turun sebelum jatuh ke lidah. Dia mengecap rasa dingin yang lumer di sana.

Namun, seiringan waktu, kini benda putih itu tidak lagi membuatnya terpukau. Salju yang turun deras seperti hujan tidak tampak cantik lagi baginya. Ternyata salju membuat banyak kecelakaan, ternyata salju membuat aktifitas manusia menjadi sulit, ternyata salju jika sudah menapak tanah akan berwarna coklat karena kotor. Tidak ada bedanya dengan segumpal lumpur dipinggiran trotoar.

Dan jangan tanyakan lagi dinginnya.

Gadis itu bernama Mizuki Miu, gadis yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya dalam music. Karena kecerdasannya itu, membuat guru musiknya menarik minat pada dirinya. Semua murid sudah mengetahuinya, bahkan seluruh sekolah. Miu mulai belajar bergaul dengan alat music sejak dia besekolah di sekolah dasar. Namun di usiannya yang ketujuh belas ini, ia lebih tertarik belajar alat music biola.

Sekali lagi dia melilitkan syal hijau miliknya, mencegah hawa dingin menerpa kulit-kulit lehernya. Ia tidak peduli butir-butir salju yang jatuh di kepalanya. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya. Pukul tujuh lebih sepuluh menit, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Ia harus mempercepat langkahnya jika tidak ingin membuat cacing-cacing di perutnya kelaparan. Sambil menggosok hidungnya yang terasa beku, gadis itu semakin mengetatkan jaketnya. Dia harus cepat mencapai tempat tujuan. Disana temperratur hangat dan segelas coklat panas dapat membuat otak yang setengah beku dapat kembali mencair dan berkerja normal.

gadis itu berjalan semakin bergegas. Sementara salju kian turun semakin deras.

"Miaw."

Miu menghentikan jalannya. Ia menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri dengan bingung. Apa tadi dia mendengar sesuatu? Merasa tidak menemukan sesuatu, Miu kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Miaw"

Kembali menghentikan langkahnya. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri, bahkan belakang. Tidak ada apa pun. Sebelum dirinya kembali melangkahkan kakinya, kedua bola mata emerland miliknya menangkap sesosok mahluk kecil berwarna merah dengan dua telinga yang lancip di kedua sisi kepalanya, dan jangan lupakan ekornya yang menjuntai. Sosok kecil itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung di depannya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh dan tergeletak di tumpukan salju.

Pupilnya membesar, sedikit cemas ia berlari kecil menghampiri kucing dengan warna aneh itu. Ia berhenti di depan sosok itu lalu berjongkok. Jari-jari lentik tangannya menyentuh kaki mungil kucing itu.

"Hei, jangan mati. Bertahanlah." Miu mengguncang-guncang tubuh kecil itu, berharap ia akan bangun. Miu berdecih merasa usahanya sia-sia. Ia arahkan jari telunjuknya pada hidung mungil itu lalu bernafas lega ketika merasakan hembusan lemah dari hidung itu.

Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama mebiyarkan kucing itu kedinginan di bawah derasnya salju. Suhu minus dibawah nol ini bisa saja membuat kucing mungil itu mati kedinginan. Miu mengangkat kucing itu dan membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sedikit tergesa-gesa ia berlari kecil meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju apartemennya.

XXX

Miu menggosok rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Ternyata mandi air hangat diwaktu malam dapat membuat tubuhnya terasa segar dan rileks. Miu sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan kaos biasa dengan dipadukan celana pendek.

"Uhk perutku lapar." Gumam Miu pada dirinya sendiri lalu kedua kakinya melangkah ke arah dapur.

Gadis itu membuaka kulkasnya, memperhatikan setiap persediaan bahan makanan yang masih tersedia. Hmm, ada ikan, telur, beberapa sayuran, daging… hah… mungkin besok ia akan belanja, ternyata persediaannya sudah menipis. Untuk sementara, lebih baik dirinya makan malam dengan omlet saja. Ketika Miu hendak mengambil telur, ia teringat kucing yang ia pungut tadi.

"Mungkin saja nanti ia akan lapar."

Ia putuskan mengambil satu ekor ikan tuna ukuran sedang dan satu butir telur untuk dirinya. Miu menyiapkan penggorengan. Ia letakan dua bahan tadi di atas meja dapur untuk mengambil minyak di lemari dan beberapa bahan tambahan yang di perlukannya lalu mengolah semuanya menjadi masakan.

Miu memandang puas hasil kerjanya. Sepiring omlet lengkap dengan nasi putih dan ikan tuna goreng sedikit dibumbuinya tersaji rapi di meja dapurnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul delapan lebih. Gawat, dia terlalu asik masak di dapur hingga membuatnya lupa diri. Dengan cepat ia bereskan beberapa alat-alat masak yang kotor dan ditaruhnya pada bak cuci piring. Setelah beres, dengan cepat ia membawa kedua piring itu menuju kamarnya.

Sedikit hati-hati, Miu membuka pintu kamar menggunakan kaki kanannya lalu berjalan perlahan. Mata zamrud Miu tertumpu pada sosok kecil yang terbaring diantara selimut hangat miliknya, menatap iris zamrudnya dengan kedua pupil yang memiliki warna aneh. Berwarna merah dan kuning keemasan.

Kedua mata emerland Miu memincing dengan dahi yang mengkerut. Miu sudah merasa aneh saat pertama kali melihat warna bulu yang terlihat tidak lazim itu. Lalu sekarang ia melihat warna pupil yang sangat, sangat tidak wajar di kedua mata kucing itu. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Apa lagi saat kucing itu menatap dirinya seperti tatapan menyelidik dan penuh intimidasi. Seolah seperti ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. Miu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha menepis pikiran konyol yang lewat di otaknya. Miu memunculkan senyuman manis dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Apa kau lapar?" ucap Miu lembut. Ia menaruh sepiring ikan tuna goreng di hadapan kucing itu.

Selama beberapa saat kucing itu menatap ikan tuna itu diam, lalu kembali menatap Miu. Miu menaikan alisnya tidak mengerti. Seperti mendapat ilham, Miu menganggu-angguk paham.

"Ah, benar juga. Mungkin kau sedikit kesusahan untuk memakan ikan yang masih berduri itu. Tunggu sebentar, akan aku hilangkan durinya." Dengan segera, Miu memilah-milah duri yang ada di daging ikan tuna itu. Bukan itu saja, ia juga membuat daging ikan tuna itu menjadi potongan-potongan lembut.

"Nah, selesai. Sekarang kau bisa memakannya dengan lahap."

Miu sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika melihat kucing itu mau melahap ikan tuna masakannya dengan lahap. Nah sekarang dia juga harus menyelesaikan makanannya juga. Miu mulai memasukan beberapa suapan kedalam mulutnya. Terkadang ia sedikit tersenyum geli saat kucing itu menjilat-jilat tuna dengan lidahnya. Tanpa ia disadarinya, iris heterocrom kucing itu juga terkadang meliriknya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Miu mengalihkan tatapannya pada kucing itu, ketika merasakan sentuhan halus di pahanya. Ia melihat kucing itu merangkak mendekatinya. Tubuh kucing itu terjulur dan condong ke wajahnya. Awalnya Miu hanya diam, bingung melihat tingkah kucing itu, kemudian tubuhnya tersentak saat merasakan lidah kucing itu yang menjilat pelan sisa omlet yang tertempel pada pipi kirinya. Untuk beberapa saat iris heterocrom kucing itu hanya menatap manic zamrudnya, lalu ia kembali memberikan jilatan-jilatan di wajah membuat Miu kegelian.

"Ah, Hei hentikan. Kau membuatku geli." Miu sedikit merangkak mundur. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa saat lidah itu bertubi-tubi menjilatinya. "Cu… cukup, hah, begini lebih baik." ucap Miu lega ketika kucing itu mulai berhenti menghujami dirinya jilatan. Miu mengangkat tubuh kucing itu dan ditaruhnya dilantai.

"Kau tunggulah di situ. Aku akan mengambil susu hangat untukmu." Perintah Miu. Kemudian ia bangkit dari lantai dan pergi keluar kamar.

Beberapa saat ia kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa semangkuk susu hangat. Ia taruh mangkuk itu di lantai tepat di hadapan kucing itu. "Nih minum sampai habis ya." Ucap Miu pada kucing itu.

Miu menatap kucing itu dengan iris mata yang berbinar-binar, merasa senang. Wajar saja ia merasa senang. Sudah empat tahun dia hidup sendiri di aparteman miliknya. Ibu dan ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sedangkan dirinya hanya anak tunggal. Biaya sekolah serta biaya kehidupannya sebagian dari uang orang tuanya, sebagian lagi dari hasil kerja part timenya di toko kue. Meski kucing itu bukan manusia, mungkin dirinya tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi.

"Hi, hi, hi, kau lucu sekali." Ucap Miu geli. Ia menyingkir mangkuk itu dan di pindahkan di atas meja belajarnya.

"Hm, karena kau sekarang menjadi kucingku, kau akan aku namai…" Miu memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu. "Umm… Akashi. ah ya, Akashi. Akashi Seijuro, kurasa nama itu cocok untuk mu." Ucap Miu semangat. Kedua mata itu kembali berbinar-binar menatap sang kucing.

Awalnya Kucing itu diam hanya menatap datar sang emerland kemudian sedikit-sedikit mulutnya bergerak, tertarik kebelakang mulai menampilkan sebuah seringai kecil. Mulut Miu terbuka, menganga, menutup, lalu menganga lagi, mirip ikan kelaparan. Dirinya terbengong-bengong, setengah menatap tidak percaya dengan seringai kecil yang dimunculkan kucing itu. Dia pasti berhalusinasi. Ya, pasti dia berhalusinasi. Mungkin saja ada yang salah dengan pengelihatannya. Miu mengucek kedua matanya kasar lalu kembali menatap kucing itu. Ia menghela nafas ketika tidak menemukan seringai di wajah sang kucing.

Miu beralih menatap jam dinding, sudah jam sepuluh tepat. Waktunya tidur. Miu kembali mengangkat kucing itu dan di baringkannya pada tempat tidur setelah itu, ia menempatkan dirinya di sebelah kucing itu. "Selamat tidur Akashi." ucapnya pada kucing itu sebelum menutup mata.

Kucing itu menatap gadis bersurai perak itu dalam keheningan. Ia tahu gadis itu sudah terbuai dalam mimpi jika dilihat cara gadis itu bernafas dengan teratur. Ia menyentuh wajah manis itu dengan salah satu kaki mungilnya. Membelainya lembut.

"Selamat tidur." Ucapnya sebelum terlelap.

.

.

"Um~" Miu mengerang, sedikit menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Ia berusaha berguling malas di kasurnya. Sempit. Kenapa sempit sekali. Seingatnya tempat tidur yang dimilikinya tidak sesempit ini. Kedua matanya enggan terbuka, masih terlalu pagi untuk bagun tidur.

Kedua alis Miu berkerut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang berat berada di pingganya. Seperti sepasang lengan yang melingkar sempurna di pinggang rampingnya. Tidak mungkin ada seseorang di apartemennya. Di sini Cuma dia yang tinggal sendirian kan?

"Sampai kapan kau akan menutup kedua matamu itu?"

Tubuh Miu membeku. Ia masih memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris emerland miliknya di balik kelopak mata. Ia berusaha mencerna suara yang ia dengar.

Siapa?

Dia merasa tidak mengenal suara itu.

Itu tidak mungkin suara tetangganya.

Lalu siapa?

Kedua manic zamrud Miu terbuka tiba-tiba menatap pria asing yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya dengan iris melebar. Pria itu tersenyum lembut menatap dirinya dengan iris crimson dan topas.

"Selamat pagi Miu."

xxxTBCxxx

weleh weleh, padahal aku mau buat oneshoot tapi malah bersambung, padahal aku masih punya tanggungan dengan kedua fic ku di fandom kurobas ini. kalau kalian tanya kenapa fic ku yang lain tidak di lanjutin? itu karena ide lagi malas berdekatan dengan saya (-_-)

Tapi sayang sekali, chap ini lebih pendekan dari pada dengan fic-fic ku yang lain. Terlebih, kayaknya terlalu maksa deh, terlalu cepat ya?

Menurut kalian gimana? Apakah fic ini banyak typo-nya? Atau Akashi yang OOC?

Jika ada yang kurang paham, silahkan Review….


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko?**

**Summary:**

Dihari itu, dimenit itu, didetik itu, aku menemukanmu di tengah derasnya hujan salju yang lebat. Didalam dinginnya salju dengan suhu minus di bawah no, kau terbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di jalan. Warning: Akashi neko x Oc (Again?), OOC, full Typo, geje, abal bin abil(?)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Akashi x Reader.

Genre : romance/Drama.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku hampir menghiatuskan ni fic ini. pendapat tergantung reader. **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

"KYAAAAAAA, TIDAAK. SIAPA KAU! MENJAUH DARIKU!" tak tanggung-tanggung, Miu melantangkan suaranya. Kedua tangannya memukul-mukul dada pemuda yang di hadapannya dengan panic, berharap dia akan melepaskan dirinya.

Seluruh tubuhnya merinding. Pikirannya penuh dengan adegan-adegan penjahat yang sering ditontonnya di tv. Bisa saja kan pria itu seorang penjahat mesum yang akan melakukan hal aneh-aneh padanya lalu membunuhnya, kemudian mayatnya akan dimasukan kedalam koper lalu dibuang disungai. TIDAK! Miu tidak ingin hidupnya berakhir tragis seperti itu. Padahal kan dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang Cuma memiliki wajah yang tidak terlalu menarik. Dia juga merasa tidak mempunyai musuh.

Ia masih tidak rela kalau nanti dirinya akan mati seperti itu, lagi pula ia masih belum membayar lunas snack yang dibelinya dikantin sekolah. Gak banget kan dia harus mati meninggalkan utangnya?

"SIAPA PUN KAU, TOLONG LEPASKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI." Serunya kalang kabut. Tubuhnya semakin memberontak. Sialnya, lengan orang itu semakin mengencang seiringan dengan gerakannya.

"Heh, Bodoh." Cemoh pria bersurai merah itu. Gadis di hadapannya ini benar-benar lucu.

Miu terdiam mencerna ucapan si pria asing. Apa tadi dia mendengar pria itu mengatainya bodoh? Rasa takutnya tergantikan dengan amarah yang meluap-luap. Kurang ajar, sekarang ia tidak peduli siapa pun pria itu, ia hanya tidak terima dikatai bodoh oleh seorang penjahat yang berani masuk ke dalam kediaman tentramnya. Berani sekali dia.

"Heh, aku tidak peduli siapa kau, aku hanya tidak suka kau mengataiku bodoh dasar penjahat." Ujar Miu kesal. Tubuhnya sudah berhenti memberontak. Mata emerlandnya menatap tajam sepasang manic heterocrom milik pria asing itu.

Alis pria itu terangkat salah satu lalu mendengus geli. "Heh, kau masih belum sadar juga? Bodoh." ucapnya sarkastik.

Miu mulai naik pitam, dia sudah melupakan dirinya yang masih berada dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Yaah dia termasuk orang yang mudah terpancing emosinya. Lagi pula pria itu terlihat menyebalkan.

"APA MAKSUD DARI UCAPANMU?! KAU INI SIAPA HEH?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

Heh?

Apa dia bilang? Akashi? Akashi Seijuro?

Miu terdiam, mencerna satu kata dari pemuda itu. Akashi kan, nama— Kucingnya? Jangan bercanda, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Pasti pemuda itu sengaja membuatnya bingung agar membuat Miu lengah lalu melancarkan aksi liciknya. Ya, pasti begitu. Tapi… darimana dia tahu nama kucingnya? Sedangkan dia baru memberi nama kucing itu kemarin. Pria itu melepas pelukannya. Refleks Miu mundur menjauh dan mojok dipinggiran kasur. Pemuda itu bangkit lalu duduk menatap Miu dengan seringai yang— uh tentu saja bikin Miu kembali naik pitam.

Tapi…

Kenapa pria itu punya telinga aneh. seperti— telinga kucing. Hanya saja berwarna merah mirip rambutnya. Miu memusatkan pandangan seluruhnya pada pemuda yang mengaku-ngaku bernama Akashi itu. Pemuda itu bertelanjang dada memakai celana traning hitam. Iris matanya heterocrom. Kuning keemasan dan merah. Pandangan Miu menurun teratur dan—

Apa pula benda panjang yang bergerak kesana kemari itu. Warnanya merah maroon.

Katakan ini hanya mimpi. Katakan ini hanya mimpi. Batinnya terus-terusan meramalkan empat kata itu. Miu berharap ini semua hanya imajinasinya yang kelewat liar. Ya. Hanya itu. Pasti. Miu dengan gemetar mencubit pipinya.

"Auw." Sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Tapi, mana mungkin dia kucing yang ia pungut.

Akashi semakin melebarkan seringainya. Ada kilat kesenangan di kedua iris ruby dan topaz-nya. Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya semakin dekat, dia melihat gadis di depannya semakin mundur lalu punggungnya menabrak dinding keras di belakangnya. Akashi mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dan membelai lembut helai-helai rambut gadis itu.

"Mohon kerja samanya, Majikanku_."_

SIAPA PUN, TOLONG KATAKAN INI HANYA MIMPII!

.

Miu memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Kepalanya sangat pusing kejadian pagi tadi sangat menguras tenaga serta batinnya. Miu mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. Ahhkk dia benar benar frustasi. Orang-orang disekitarnya menatap Miu bingung lalu berbisik-bisik. Wajar saja mereka bingung dan menatap Miu aneh. Di sekolahnya, Miu terkenal dengan pribadi yang baik dan dewasa, jarang sekali menampilkan emosi yang berlebihan.

Miu tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu, dia lebih memilih berjalan cuek menuju ruang music. Dia berjalan ketengah-tengah ruangan lalu menaruh tempat biolanya. Miu membukanya, dan menempatkan biola itu senyaman mungkin di belahan bahu dan lebernya. Mengambil nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya. Dia memejamkan matanya, menyembunyikan iris zamrud di balik kelopak mata. Miu mulai memainkan biola itu. Melentunkan nada-nada merdu. Menikmati serta menghayati tiap nadanya. Tiap nada mewakili perasaannya sekarang. Itu salah satu lagu ciptaannya. Karena lagu itulah dia mendapatkan pujian guru-gurunya.

PLOK, PLOK, PLOK.

Miu membuka matanya cepat dan berhenti memainkan biolanya. dia mencari asal suara tepukan tangan yang berasal dari seseorang. Sungguh ini sebuah kejutan yang fantasis. Kise Ryouta berdiri di ambang pintu, bertepuk tangan sambil tersenyum manis pada Miu. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu berjalan mendekat. Miu mengangkat alisnya sedikit. Gadis itu hanya bingung melihat sang model yang terkenal dengan kepopulerannya berada di ruang music, terlebih dia bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Kise berhenti tepat di depan Miu, mebuat gadis itu terpaksa mendongak karena perbedaan tinggi badan. "Aku sangat menyukai permainan biolamu." Puji Kise.

Miu menurunkan biolanya perlahan. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Miu datar.

Kise memasukan tangannya ke saku lalu tersenyum."Karena aku suka dengan lagu yang kau mainkan." Jawab Kise tak jelas.

Miu menghela nafas. Dia berjalan menjauhi Kise dan bersandar di tembok. "Aku hanya heran. Orang populer sepertimu tertarik dengan ini. Terlebih, aku jarang melihatmu kemari." Miu mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris topaz Kise.

Kise tertawa renyah. Dia duduk disalah satu kursi di situ. "Tidak kok. Aku sering mendengarkan kau bermain. Tapi baru kali ini aku berani masuk kemari." Ucap Kise disela-sela tawanya.

Miu kembali mengangkat satu alisnya. Mendengarkan permainannya? Sungguh? Dia baru tahu kalau Kise selama ini menyukai permainan biolanya. Tidak sengaja Miu melirik jendela di sebelahnya. Tiga orang gadis menatap dirinya tajam dari kejauhan. Dari sinyal itu, Miu tahu, tidak seharusnya dia berduaan dengan sang Model yang sedang naik daun ini.

"Kise-kun, lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Aku tidak ingin membuat para fansmu cemburu dan salah paham." Ujar Miu kalem. Dia bukan bermaksud mengusir Kise. Hanya saja, padangan menusuk dari ketiga gadis di sana membuat dia terpakasa mengusir Kise. Tidak terpaksa juga sih, karena dia juga lebih suka sendirian dan menikmati saat-saat tenang.

Kali ini giliran Kise yang menatap Miu bingung. "Untuk apa kau merasa sungkan. Abaikan saja mereka itu bukan masalah untukku." Jawab Kise cuek.

"Memang tidak masalah untukmu, _tapi masalah untukku _Kise-kun."

Kise kembali tertawa, dia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Miu. Kise menangkap ekspresi kebingungan Miu, lalu tersenyum. Jika ada fansnya, mungkin saja mereka langsung pingsan dengan darah yang menguncur di hidung. Tapi Miu bukan fans Kise

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk mengijinkan aku melihatmu bermain biola lagi."

Miu semakin menatap Kise bingung. Buat apa dia harus berjanji? Lagi pula ruangan ini bukan miliknya. Harusnya itu terserah Kise, walau sebenarnya dia mungkin akan agak terganggu dengan kehadiran seseorang nantinya. Tapi… jika fans Kise melihat mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya ya?

"Itu terserah Kise-kun, tapi bagaimana dengan fa—"

"Tenang saja." Kise memotong ucapan Miu. Dia tersenyum lembut ke arah gadis itu. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu." Lanjutnya. Lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Miu dalam kesendirian. Ruangan kembali hening.

Miu kembali melirik segerombolan gadis tadi. Mereka masih melemparkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk kemudian berbisik-bisik sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghela nafas, kemudian menaruh biolanya pada tempatnya kembali. Sudah waktunya ia kembali ke kelas.

.

Sudah malam. Miu melilitkan syalnya, dia sedikit mengeratkan sapu tangannya. Uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat dia bernafas. Uhk, cuaca hari ini lebih dingin dari kemarin-kemarin. Miu mengandah, menatap kapas-kapas putih yang melayang-layang diudara. Ada beberapa yang mendarat di wajahnya saat dia menatap langit bersalju itu. Tubuh Miu sedikit menggigil. Dia berjalan semakin mempercepatkan langkahnya.

Miu berbelok di tikungan lalu berhenti. Tak jauh darinya, segerombolan pria, berbadan besar dan sangar-sangar berdiri di dekat tiang lampu jalannan sekitar satu meteran dari Miu. Tubuh Miu gemetar ketakutan. Dia ingin kabur tapi ini satu-satunya jalan untuk sampai di rumahnya. Gadis itu melangkah kebelakang berniat meninggalkan tempat itu. Sialnya, salah satu segerombolan mereka menoleh dan langsung menatapnya.

Pria itu menyenggol temannya yang lebih kurus ceking namun tinggi untuk meminta perhatian. Sinyal-sinyal motorik diotaknya mengirimkan tanda bahaya. Dia harus pergi dari sini. Dia harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Harus. Miu berbalik dan langsung berjalan cepat, menjauh dari mereka. Miu melirik kebelakang memastikan mereka tidak mengikutinya. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak kemudian berdetak lebih kencang. Dua pria tadi berjalan dibelakangnya sejauh lima meter. Tidak terlihat buru-buru. Mereka berdua tertawa. Entah apa yang ditertawakannya, Miu tidak peduli.

Miu kembali menatap ke depan. Hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Dia takut. Sangat takut. Kecemasan dan rasa takut menguasainya. Air mata mulai muncul di pelupuk matanya. Tidak. Dia tidak boleh menangis. Miu menerobos ke keramaian dan berusaha berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Syukurlah, dengan begini pasti mereka tidak akan menemukannya. Miu hanya diam saat dua pemuda tadi berjalan melewatinya tanpa menoleh. Mereka pasti kehilangan jejaknya.

Miu berbalik dan kembali berjalan ketempat tadi lalu—

…Kembali berhenti.

Mendadak rasa cemas dan takut menyerangnya. Dua pria yang berbeda menghadang dirinya. Miu mundur perlahan lalu secara cepat berbalik dan lagi-lagi dia berhenti. Miu melihat dua pemuda yang mengikutinya tadi berjalan berdampingan menuju ke arahnya. Keempat pria sangar itu tertawa senang, merasa gembira karena berhasil menggiring mangsanya. Miu bergerak-gerak gelisah menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri panik.

Dia dijebak.

"Hei lihat , si kucing manis terlihat bingung." Seru pemuda kekar di depannya. Ada tato bergambar sulur berduri yang melingkar di lengan pemuda tadi.

"Bagus Rei, kau berhasil membuatnya masuk dalam jebakan." Ucap pria yang lainnya. Ucapannya itu berhasil membuat mereka berempat tertawa-tawa keras.

Satu diantaranya maju mendekat lalu mencolek wajah Miu. Miu menampar tangan pemuda itu. Meski dia takut, dia masih punya rasa berani meski hanya sedikit. Secara teratur dia jalan mundur. Kaki-kakinya terasa gemetaran. Secara kompak, empat pria tadi berjalan kearahnya.

TIDAK! TOLONG!

**BRUAGH, BUAGH.**

Miu mendengar suara hantaman tapi dia tidak berani melihat. Matanya masih terpejam ketakutan. Dia juga mendengar salah satu preman tadi berteriak histeris.

"PRIA ITU SINTING. AYO PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM KITA MATI!"

Lalu yang didengar selanjutnya suara derap-derap kaki yang menjauh lalu hening. Miu mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Penasaran dia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat Akashi berdiri didepannya.

"Sei… Seijuro?" Miu menatap Akashi tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa pamuda itu ada di tempat ini? Tapi dia sedikit lega karena Akashi menolongnya. Pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

Eh?

Tunggu. Air muka Miu berubah panic dia mendekat ke arah Akashi. bagaimana kalau mereka semua melihat ekor serta telinga Akashi?

"Sejuro. Apa mereka melihat telingamu? Lalu ekormu gimana?" tanya Miu beruntun. Dia melongok belakang Akashi, namun Akashi lebih cepat. Pemuda surai merah itu menggendong Miu ala bridalstyle. Miu menjerit terkejut.

Akashi mendengus angku."Sudah diam saja. Mereka tidak akan tahu telinga serta ekorku." Sahutnya percaya diri.

Miu mengomel-omel. Matanya tak sengaja melihat tangan Akashi yang membawa benda yang tak lagi asing di matanya yang berwarna merah. Hah? Apa pula itu? Kenapa Akashi bisa membawa benda itu? Dan benda itu namanya—

"Gunting?"

Akashi melirik Miu lalu menatap gunting yang dia bawa. Bibirnya tertarik menampilkan sebuah seringai. "Untuk senjata." Jawabnya pendek.

Miu menatap Akashi horor.

Mizukawa Miu. Gadis pecinta music yang tak sengaja memungut seekor kucing yang sekarat di jalanan. Dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau si kucing a.k.a Akashi Seijuro memiliki sifat sadis serta psikopat. Akan jadi apa kehidupan Miu untuk kedepannya?

xxxTBCxxx

Aaaaaahkkk tidak. Ini chap sumpeh ancur bangeeet. Parah bad humor. Aku paling gk bisa bikin humor. Hiks (nangis dipojokan)

Huwaaa aduh uhuk uhuk (keselek)

Hah apa boleh buat, udah terlanjur. dan maaf kalau masih banyak typo(s) karena aku gk sempet ngecek ulang. dan...

Jangan lupa Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Neko?**

**Summary:**

Dihari itu, dimenit itu, didetik itu, aku menemukanmu di tengah derasnya hujan salju yang lebat. Didalam dinginnya salju dengan suhu minus di bawah no, kau terbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di jalan. Warning: Akashi neko x Oc (Again?), AU, OOC, full Typo, geje, abal bin abil(?)

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing : Akashi x Oc.

Genre : romance/Drama.

Makasih udah review (bungkukan badan). Karena kalian, aku tidak jadi meng-hiatuskan fic ini. Aku pinjam kata-kata keramat para Author: **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

.

Gelapnya malam telah tergantikan oleh sang fajar. Mentari pagi tampak malu-malu terbit dari ufuk timur. Sinarnya yang teduh mulai merambah keseluruh hamparan langit biru. Sinar kakuningan yang lembut masuk lewat celah-celah sempit di antara korden berwarna hijau daun itu. Sinarnya merambat dan menerpa wajah seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidur. Gadis itu menggeliat, terganggu akan hangatnya sinar dari sang surya. Kelopak matanya secara perlahan membuka dan mengerjap-ngerjap, pupilnya yang bundar menyesuaikan datangnya sinar.

'_Sudah pagi' _pikir Miu. Dia mengambil posisi duduk sebelum merenggangkan tubuhnya. Gadis itu menguap sebentar lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Kucing dengan warna bulu merah yang aneh sedang bergelung di situ, mirip bola bulu. Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian dia dijebak oleh sekumpulan preman jalanan. Dia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kucing itu, meski terkadang dia membuat Miu bergidik ngeri. Bukannya terkadang, tapi selalu.

Miu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju jendela yang masih tertutup tirai. Gadis itu menyibaknya lalu membuka jendela lebar-lebar dan langsung saja disajikan hamparan putih di sepanjang halaman apartemennya. Pagi ini memang terlihat cerah dan terasa sedikit hangat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Langitnya pun lebih biru dari biasanya, meski hawa dingin masih terasa. Gadis itu menghirup kesejukan di pagi hari ini sambil menikmati kicauan burung-burung yang bersenandung. Sangat berbeda dengan suasana hatinya yang sekarang. Seulas senyum kegetiran terlukis di wajahnya. Hari ini tepat masuk tahun keempat sejak kejadian itu. Miu menghela nafas pelan lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi sebelum mengambil seragam serta handuk.

Setelah selesai mandi, gadis itu berdiri di depan kamar mandi sambil memasang dasi bermotif kotak-kotak yang berwarna merah maroon. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar sepasang mata heterocrom menatap intens ke arahnya. Barulah dia menyadari sosok itu setelah sang pemilik mata heterocrom menyuarakan suaranya.

"Kau selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya sosok itu.

Miu mengangkat wajahnya kemudian jantungnya terasa terlonjak. Setelah menyadari kalau sosok itu adalah jelmaan kucingnya, jantung gadis itu mulai berdetak teratur kembali. Oh, demi apa, laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuat dirinya jantungan dan berpotensi mati muda. Apa lagi jika pemuda itu sudah mulai bermain dengan benda yang bernama gunting. Lagi pula dari mana pemuda itu belajar menggunakan benda yang awalnya terlihat biasa namun berubah menjadi benda terkutuk jika dibawa olehnya? Miu sama sekali tidak ingin tahu. Titik.

Miu beringsut mendekat. Setelah diperhatikan baik-baik, Akashi ternyata sudah memakai kemeja putih serta celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dua kancing di atasnya sengaja tidak dikancingkan dan lengan kemejanya yang ditekuk setinggi sikut. Miu heran, apa pemuda itu tidak merasa dingin? Padahal ini masih musim dingin meski cuaca hari ini terlihat lebih hangat. Miu sangat mengenal pakaian yang tengah dikenakan Akashi saat ini. Awalnya, pakaian itu milik ayahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak heran jika pakaian itu muat di tubuh Akashi, karena pada dasarnya, ukuran tubuh ayahnya tidak terlalu besar.

"Ya dan tidak." Jawab Miu. Gadis itu menyisir rambutnya yang panjang di depan cermin lalu mengikat rambutnya bergaya ponytail.

Akashi mengangkat salah satu alisnya, tidak puas dengan jawaban Miu. Miu dapat melihat Akashi yang tengah menaikan alisnya dari cermin didepannya lalu gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "Ya, karena aku biasa berlatih memainkan biola saat pagi hari karena suasana pagi yang nyaman tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tidak, karena aku terkadang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. Nah selesai. Seijuro, aku berangkat sekarang." Belum saja Miu beranjak, sebuah logam dingin menempel di pipi kanannya. Miu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. dia sudah sangat hafal benda apa yang sedang bersentuhan dengan wajahnya itu. Apa lagi kalau bukan gunting, yang entah sejak kapan menjadi benda kesayangan Akashi Seijuro. _Oh tuhan, sekarang apa lagi?_

Akashi berdiri dibelakang Miu dengan tubuh yang direndahkan. Bibirnya berbisik di dekat telinga Miu, "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya dua hari yang lalu? _Kau harus sarapan._" Ucap Akashi mutlak. Kata-katanya penuh akan ke_absolutan, _sama sekali tidak dapat dibantah.

Ini dia. Salah satu dari sekian banyak yang membuat Miu merinding. Miu akui, Akashi versi manusia memang sangat menakutkan. Hiiiiii, dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Manusia kucing jelmaan iblis, maka dengan cepat Miu mengangguk. Akashi tersenyum manis namun bagi Miu ada arti terselubung disenyuman itu.

"Anak baik." Akashi menjauhkan benda terkutuk itu dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Setelah Akashi pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di kamar, Miu mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah rapi. Sekarang apakah masih bisa dibedakan mana yang majikan mana yang peliharaan? Padahal sudah jelas saat pertama kali Akashi berubah wujud menjadi Manusia pemuda itu memanggilnya majikan kan? Kenapa sekarang bisa terbalik gini ceritanya? Dan hal itu semakin diperparah dengan adanya gunting yang sudah di kutuk didalam hati gadis itu. berlebihan mungkin, tapi itulah kenyataannya. lebih baik dia ke dapur sekarang sebelum Akashi kembali memunculkan kembali guntingnya.

Miu mengambil tas dan menentengnya menuju dapur dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Aroma lezat tercium lembut di hidungnya saat Miu berada satu meter dari dapur. Dahinya mengerut samar. Miu semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat Akashi membelakanginya. Aromanya semakin kuat dan berasal dari Akashi. Suara khas penggorenngan yang saling beradu dengan spatula terdengar sedikit nyaring di telinga Miu. Sejak kapan Akashi bisa memasak? Seingatnya, kemarin-kemarin Akashi hanya diam menunggunya makan sambil duduk di atas meja makan dengan wujud kucingnya.

Miu duduk di salah satu kursi dari empat kursi di meja makan. "Sejak kapan kau bisa masak?" tanya Miu heran.

Akashi menjawab tanpa menoleh, "Aku mudah mengingat dengan sekali lihat."

Miu membuat huruf 'O' di bibirnya tanda dia mengerti, lalu keheningan tercipta. Diam-diam Miu menilai penampilan Akashi. tubuh pemuda itu mungkin saja lebih pendek dari Kise Ryouta tapi lebih tinggi darinya, kira-kira setinggi 180m mungkin. Telinga kucing yang senada dengan rambutnya bertengger di atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya tegap dengan bahu yang lebar. Pakaian yang ia kira awalnya terlihat kuno dan kurang menarik, kini terlihat berbeda ketika Akashi yang memakainya. Terlihat keren mungkin? Oh, yang benar saja, Miu tidak ingin mengakuinya. Matanya berpindah pada ekor Akashi dan langsung terpaku. Iris matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri mengikuti alunan ekor itu. sungguh, jika Akashi kucing yang jinak, dia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan untuk memegang ekor beserta telinga kucing yang imut itu.

Miu tersadar dan menggeleng keras, darimana munculnya pikiran gila itu. mungkin saja dia akan keburu pingsan saat tiba-tiba saja Akashi berubah jinak. Mana mungkin iblis ada yang jinak.

Akashi selesai membuat sarapan, dia menaruh sepiring nasi goreng di depan Miu, menyuruh gadis itu untuk segera memakannya. Kata yang dimasksud _meyuruh_ menurut versi Akashi adalah _memperintah_. Miu menyantap sarapannya segera. Hm, tidak buruk juga. Ah tidak, bukannya buruk, tapi sangat enak. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan banyak diam, namun tak jarang obrolan ringan menghiasi suasana.

Setelah mengucapkan doa terima kasih atas makanan yang dia makan, Miu beranjak dari kursinya sebelum mengatakan akan berangkat dan di jawab Akashi dengan gumaman 'Hn'. Miu kembali menenteng tasnya, tak lupa membawa biola kesayangannya.

.

Saat ini dirinya sedang dikerumuni fans-fansnya seperti biasa. Gadis-gadis yang hanya menyukai penampilan luarnya dan berbicara sok akrab meski Kise sendiri tidak mengenal mereka. Kise sendiri memberikan senyuman serta meladeni mereka ala kadarnya. Dan disaat itulah iris kuning madu Kise menangkap sosok gadis yang tengah berjalan di depannya. Gadis yang ia kenal bernama Mizukawa Miu, gadis yang memiliki talenta tinggi dibidang music terutama alat music biola.

Celotehan-celotehan dari gadis-gadis yang mengerubungi seolah kalah dengan suara langkah kaki Miu. Pandangan mata pemuda pirang itu terkunci seuutuhnya kesosok gadis mungil itu sampai gadis itu berjalan melewatinya tanpa meliriknya bahkan menatap pun tidak. Ada getaran aneh didalam hatinya saat menyadari itu. apakah ia sedih? Apakah ia kecewa? Patutkah dia merasakan dua hal perasaan itu bersamaan. Padahal Kise baru pertama kali berbicara dengan Miu dua hari yang lalu saat dia memberanikan diri datang ke ruangan itu. jadi wajar saja kalau Miu hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengenalnya kecuali dengan beredarnya gosip-gosip kepopulerannya di antara siswa-siswa. Pantaskah jika hatinya merasa sakit jika nyatanya seperti itu?

"Ada apa Kise-kun?"

Kise tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap salah satu dari mereka yang menatapnya bingung. Kise kembali memasang topengnya, dia tersenyum pada gadis-gadis itu. "Maaf ya, sepertinya aku masih ada urusan. Bye." Kise tanpa pikir panjang beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Dia masih bisa mendengar mereka mendesah kecewa, biasanya dia akan tertawa dan menghibur mereka, tapi tidak untuk ini. Urusannya lebih penting dari mereka.

Kise bersembunyi di tembok dekat pintu ruang musik sambil mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu. kali ini dia tidak mendapati Miu seorang diri di sana, melainkan bersama dengan pemuda jangkung bersurai hijau lumut tengah berbicara dengan gadis itu sambil membawa setumpuk kertas di tangannya. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di sekolahnya, kalau tidak salah namanya Midorima Shintarou. Kise mengenalnya dengan pribadi yang kaku, tegas, tsundere, dan maniak Oha-Asa sejenis ramalan bintang serta selalu membawa benda-banda aneh kemana pun dia pergi. Aneh memang, tapi begitulah dia. Kise tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya sampai dia melihat Miu menggeleng pelan dengan mengulum senyum. Midorima mengangguk singkat lalu mengatakan sesuatu, setelah itu beranjak menuju ke arahnya.

Kise melebarkan manik kuning madunya. Gawat, dia harus bersembunyi. Kise mencari tampat yang cocok untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Tatapannya tertumpu pada meja di sampingnya. Sejak kapan ada meja di sini ataukah dia sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya. Langkah-langkah kaki Midorima semakin keras, menandakan dia semakin dekat. Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir, Kise dengan cepat bersembunyi di balik meja itu tanpa menimbulkan suara. Dia melihat Midorima keluar dan berjalan pergi. Kise menghela nafas lega. Tapi… hei, kenapa dia harus bersembunyi segala? Belum selesai berdebat dengan batinnya, Kise mendengar alunan biola dari ruangan itu.

Nada-nada yang tercipta hingga menciptakan alunan harmoni tersendiri. Sungguh indah. Ia sangat menyukainya. Gadis itu pantas diberi label sang jenius musik oleh semua orang. Ia rasa kemampuan gadis itu dalam memainkan biola serta menciptakan lagu-lagunya hampir setara dengan tingkat nasional. Kise masuk dan bersender di tembok menatap Miu sambil meresapi tiap nadanya. Angin semilir menerpa helai demi helai rambut gadis itu dan menerbangkannya. Sinar pagi hari yang berkilauan sebagai backgroundnya. Bukankah ini menakjubkan? seolah alam tengah ikut menikmati alunan music yang dihasilkan dari gesekan biola Miu. Bagi Kise, saat ini Miu benar-benar mirip dengan lukisan yang dilukis oleh tuhan.

Kise semakin menghayati alunan irama itu. Bahkan perasaannya ikut terbawa. Lagu ini sangat berbeda dengan lagu yang biasa didengar Kise. Terkesan sedih, menekan, dan harapan yang kosong. Dia tidak terlalu bisa menggambarkannya secera jelas. Tapi… Kenapa gadis itu memainkan lagu yang seperti ini?

Miu tahu dia tidak sendirian di sini. Dia tahu ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya. Bahkan dia tahu siapa yang melihatnya sedari tadi, tapi dia tidak mengubris pemuda itu. Miu lebih fokus dengan permainannya hingga lagu itu selesai. Miu kembali mendengar tepukan tangan yang meriah dari pemuda itu. Miu membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Benarkan, pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda pirang yang tempo hari datang melihatnya bermain biola.

Kise tersenyum lebar. "Seperti biasa, permainanmu sangat bagus. Tapi, kenapa lagu yang kau mainkan terdengar menyedihkan?" tanyanya menyuarakan pikirannya.

Miu diam. Untuk apa? Dia tidak ingin mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia memainkan lagu itu. Dia punya alasan tersendiri. "Untuk apa? Aku hanya memainkan lagu yang menurutku ingin ku mainkan." Jawabnya.

Kise menaikan alisnya. "Benarkah? Jadi lagu itu kau pilih secara acak dan memainkannya?"

Sebelum Miu menjawabnya, bel terlebih dulu berbunyi. Miu menghela nafas lega. Syukurlah, dengan ini ia tidak perlu menjawabnya. "Kembalilah ke kelas, sebelum guru memarahimu."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Kise-kun tidak usah memikirkan aku, lagi pula aku di sini masih punya tugas yang harus kuselesaikan dari Midorima. Wali kelas juga sudah memberiku ijin Khusus untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran."

Kise mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya. Bye"

Miu menatap Kise sampai pemuda itu tak terlihat lagi. Ia memasang indra telinganya tajam, sepertinya Kise sudah jauh dari sini. Pertanyaan Kise terus-menerus berdengung dan berputar di kepalanya.

'_Kenapa lagu yang kau mainkan terdengar menyedihkan?' _

Kenapa?

Hari ini adalah hari peringatan kematian kedua orang tuanya tepat keempat tahun. Dan setiap hari peringatan itu, dia selalu memainkan lagu tadi. Bahkan orang-orang serta gurunya jika mendengarnya memainkannya selalu bertanya alasan Miu memainkan lagu menyedihkan itu. Gadis itu menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya, menahan gejolak emosi yang merasuk dalam sukmanya.

.

Akashi beberapa kali menatap jam digital yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidur Miu. Jam itu menunjukan pukul enam lebih. Tidak biasanya Miu terlambat seperti ini. Akashi menatap jendela yang sudah ditutupnya dari tadi. Cuaca diluar tengah bersalju, padahal pagi ini terlihat cerah tidak ada halangan. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

Akashi bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. Tak sengaja iris heterocromnya menangkap lingkaran hitam yang menandai tanggal hari ini. Tanggal itu tidak mungkin hari ulang tahun Miu, sebab di buku harian Miu tidak bertanggalkan itu. tidak sopan memang, tapi dua kata itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya. Akashi berjalan menuju tempat tidur kembali kemudian berjongkok. Lengannya mencari-cari suatu benda persegi yang sudah dikenalnya.

Ketemu.

Akashi memposisikan dirinya dalam posisi duduk. Pemuda surai merah itu memasukan kode untuk membuka buku harian itu. Jangan tanya dari mana dia bisa mengetahuinya. Akashi membuka lembar demi lembar, mencari tiap tanggal yang betandai di kalender tadi. Dia menemukan tiga catatan, dan semua isinya kurang lebih hampir sama. Akashi dengan serius membacanya. Dahinya berkerut, menandakan dia tengah menganalis mengambil kesimpulan. Raut wajahnya berubah seiringan dengan berakhirnya bacaannya. Akashi berdiri, dia mengambil mantel hitam yang tergantung dalam lemari Miu. Langkah kakinya cepat serta terburu-buru. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama, jika ini dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, gadis itu pasti tidak akan pulang. Akashi keluar meninggalkan apartement dan segera mencari keberadaan Miu.

Dia berlari, berulangkali dia menabrak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Tidak dipedulikannya omelan serta makian mereka. Di otaknya hanya satu nama yang membuat hatinya tidak tenang jika tidak menemukan orang itu. Banyak orang memandang Akashi aneh. Akashi berhenti sebentar menarik nafas. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Nafas pria itu mulai terlihat kelelahan. Uap-uap putih muncul saat dia bernafas. Temperatur semakin turun, salju juga kian dingin. Ini tidak baik, jika dia tidak segera menemukan keberadaan Miu bisa aja gadis itu akan membeku di luar sana. Akashi tertarik dengan pembicaraan dua orang yang tidak sengaja di dengarnya.

"Menurutmu, apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda bertubuh gemuk kepada temannya.

"Kurasa tidak. Aku sedikit mengkhawatirkannya, karena gadis itu terus berdiam diri didepan nisan itu." jawab laki-laki jangkung yang satunya.

Pemuda gendut yang tadi mengangguk pelan. "Tapi dia sama sekali menolak untuk beranjak dari makam itu."

"Mungkin saja dia punya alasan kenapa dia melakukan itu."

Kedua pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang itu berjalan melewati Akashi. Benar saja. Makam. Kenapa dia tidak memikirkan itu? tanpa membuang waktu Akashi kembali berlari menuju makam terdekat. Berlari Menembus angin.

'_Dasar bodoh.' _Maki Akashi dalam hati.

Sementara itu di Makam. Langit-langit yang semula cerah berubah kelabu. Kapas-kapas putih tidak henti-hentinya turun ke bumi. Suhu minus dibawah nol membuat tubuh gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu menggigil. Dia memang memakai syal rajut kesayangannya beserta mantel coklat moka, tapi kehangatan dari dua benda itu kalah dengan hawa dingin. Miu berlutut di depan nisan kedua orang tuanya. Disana tertulis Mizukara Minako, lahir: 1966/wafat: 2010, serta ayahnya Ichikawa Ushio, lahir: 1969/wafat: 2010. Kedua nisan itu saling bersebelahan serta terdapat tiga tangkai bunga lili putih di masing-masing nisan kedua orang tuanya. Dia sengaja meletakan bunga itu karena lili putih memiliki makna yang dalam; Kemurnian, kesopanan dan suci.

Hari ini adalah tanggal kematian kedua orang tua Miu. Tapi, tidak ada air mata atau pun isakan yang di perlihatkannya. Air matanya sudah mengering karena sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Kulitnya yang semula putih kini berubah kemerahan dan sedikit pucat karena terlalu lama berdiam diri. Telinga serta hidungnya membeku dan mati rasa.

Diam.

Dia hanya diam dan termenung. Tidak ada hal lain yang dia lakukan. Dia selalu bersikap seperti ini jika hari ini datang. Seperti tubuh yang berjalan tanpa ada jiwa. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan kesedihan. Datar dengan pandangan yang kosong.

.

"_Miu… a- ayah dan ibumu kecelakaan."_

_._

Hembusan angin malam menerbangkan rambutnya. Dingin. Beku. Sama seperti dulu.

.

'_Bohong. Jangan bercanda tante, ini sama sekali tidak lucu."_

_Ya. Dia tidak percaya. Dia tahu tantenya suka sekali menjahilinya. Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat tantenya itu pasti akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mengatakan 'Kau tertipu.'_

"_Tidak. Aku tidak bohong. Tidak kah kau mengerti, Miu." Selanjutnya yang dia lihat, tantenya itu menangis._

.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Miu masih sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian empat tahun lalu yang membuat luka lama. Hari yang hampir mendekati natal itu berubah bencana. Tidak pernah terbayang dalam benaknya dia akan ditinggalkan orang tuanya secepat itu diumurnya yang sangat masih muda.

Saat itu keadaan sekitar sangat ramai. Suara sirine ambulan berdengung di antara isak tangis keluarga dan teman dekat. Semuanya mengeluarkan air mata namun tidak termasuk dia. Tatapan Miu kosong. Di dalam relung jiwanya terasa hampa. Gambaran-gambaran yang ia lihat serasa seperti sebuah drama yang lakonnya digerakan oleh sang dalang. Jasad kedua orang tuanya digiring menuju ke pemakaman.

Tidak!

Jangan!

Ia tahu orang tuanya hanya pingsan. Tapi kenapa mereka tetap menguburnya? Tidak. Mereka benar. Mereka telah pergi. Pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Kenyataan pahit langsung menapar Miu. Cairan bening keluar dari sudut-sudut matanya, mengalir lembut dan jatuh menetes. Miu menangis sejadi-jadinya, bahunya berguncang hebat. Tangisnya bagai tanggul yang jebol.

Semenjak saat itulah pribadinya berubah. Dia lebih pendiam dan menghabiskan waktunya bermain musik. Memainkan irama-irama kesedihan setiap peringatan hari kematian orang tuanya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menghiburnya. Saudaranya jauh dari apartemennya. Mereka hanya sesekali mengecek kabarnya lewat telepon seluler.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam di sini?"

Miu mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang manic heterocrom. Padahal baru empat hari dia tinggal bersama Akashi, tapi entah bagaimana dia sudah menghafal nada khas pemuda itu. Dia melihat pemuda itu berdiri tegak dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi diam, menunggu gadis itu mengatakan sepatah kata. Dia muak dengan ekspresi kosong yang terlihat hampa di wajah Miu. Itu bukna Miu yang dia kenal. Akashi tidak sabar menunggu gadis itu bicara saat dia baru akan membuka mulut, gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada nisan dan menjawab,

"Kau tahu Seijuro, keyataan itu begitu pahit." Miu mengelus batu nisan ibunya menggunakan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Mereka pasti tidak akan memaafkanku karena aku jarang sekali menghabiskan waktuku bersama mereka." Miu menghela nafas.

"Dulu aku terlalu sering belajar musik hingga tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Mereka pergi sebelum aku mengucapkan kata maaf."

Akashi diam menunggu.

"Karena itu, di waktu hampir mendekati natal, aku sengaja menyisihkan waktu luangku. Aku ingin bersama mereka." Tawa mengejek keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya. "Tapi apa yang kudapat Seijuro? Mereka meninggal. Meninggal karena kecelakaan." Tawanya semakin keras. Dia tertawa karena kesalahannya. Dia tertawa karena merasa bersalah.

Mulutnya memang tertawa, tapi hantinya menangis.

Akashi menatap nanar pada gadis itu. gadis yang biasanya terlihat tegar kini tertunduk rapuh dan rentan. Seolah-olah jika ada angin yang meniupnya, dia akan tumbang.

Tubuh Miu membeku mendadak saat sepasang lengan melingkar di tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Miu begitu nyata. Aroma mint yang begitu tajam menusuk indra penciumannya. Satu hal yang dapat dicerna otaknya; Akashi sedang memeluknya. Laki-laki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu begitu dingin, mirip bongkahan es yang ada di lemari kulkas.

"Menangislah." Bisik Akashi.

Miu tertegun kembali mencerna sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga dari pemuda itu. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak didapatkannya merangsang dirinya untuk melelehkan tembok beku dalam hatinya. Butiran permata bening mengalir pelan dipipinya, membentuk dua sungai kecil yang jernih. Miu menggigit bibirnya. Kedua bahunya berguncang.

Dia menangis.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama air matanya yang kering, kini kembali mengalirkan air yang tumpah ruah. Semua perasaannya ikut mengalir bersama jatuhnya sang permata bening.

.

Akashi menatap lembut Miu yang tertidur pulas. Sisa-sisa air mata masih membekas di wajah gadis itu. Akashi juga merasa lega karena Miu yang sudah lama menyimpan beban yang berat kini sudah sedikit terbebas. Akashi menaikan selimut mereka berdua semakin tinggi lalu Akashi merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup sekilas kening gadis itu.

"Selamat malam _putri._" Lalu dia ikut terlelap disamping Miu.

Yang tidak disadari Akashi, Miu tengah tersenyum sedetik kemudian saat dia terlelap. Tersenyum karena merasa tenang.

xxxTBCxxx

maaf tiba-tiba saja chap ini tiba-tiba saja melenceng. Dan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena sudah review. Dan maaf karena detail dalam cerita gak terlalu bagus dan berantakan. chap ini udah saya perbaiki beberapa. jika ada yang kurang cocok atau masih ada typo, tolong beri tahu saya.

silahkan menanti next chap selanjutnya :)

Katakan pendapat kalian tentang kelanjutan chap ini. Silahkan review.


End file.
